Ariel (José Enrique Rodó)
Ariel es un ensayo escrito por el uruguayo José Enrique Rodó en 1900. Es un texto breve que se compone de seis partes. En el ensayo predomina un tono pedagógico y se caracteriza por el estilo literario y filosófico. Está dirigido principalmente a la juventud hispanoamericana, como señala el autor, para advertirles del utilitarismo y la nordomanía a través de los personajes Shakepearianos de La tempestad: Próspero, Ariel y Calibán. Para crear una nueva generación de jóvenes, Rodó enfaitza en el papel de la educación y el proyecto de educación que propone debería basarse en la "cultura de los sentimientos estéticos" frente al utilitarismo. Estilo literario Como indica el título, el autor hace una forma de intertextualidad con la obra de William Shakespeare a través del símbolo de los personajes: el maestro Próspero, el personaje con quien se empieza el ensayo, representa la sabiduría. Ariel es el símbolo del idealismo y la espiritualidad mientras que Calibán representa el materialismo. En este punto, Rodó fue influenciado por su maestro el filósofo francés Ernest Renan quien publicó en 1877 un ensayo con los mismos personajes Shakespearianos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Rodó, Renan usó Calibán para simbolizar la democracia ya que este personaje rechazó su estado de esclavitud. Cabe mencionar que aunque en el ensayo de Rodó, Ariel es el personaje que representa Hispanoamérica, en el libro del autor cubano Roberto Fernández Retamar publicado en 1930, Calibán es quien representa dicho continente. Rodó pertenece a la tendencia literaria del modernismo. En este ensayo se destacan algunas características modernistas por el lenguaje literario con el que está escrito que se destaca desde las primeras líneas: "Aquella tarde, el viejo y venerado maestro, a quien solían llamar Próspero, por alusión al sabio mago de La tempestad shaksperiana, se despedía de sus jóvenes discípulos, pasado un año de tareas, congregándolos una vez más a su alrededor". También por el sensualismo reflejado en la relación entre el profesor y la estatua de Ariel. Utilitarismo Por las circunstancias que sucedían en el continente hispanoamericano en esta época, Rodó quería advertir de los efectos negativos del utilitarismo sobre el espíritu latinoamericano porque se basaba principalmente en el materialismo. Según el autor, para que el continente hispanoamericana recuperara sus valores espirituales, se debería seguir a los ideales estéticos de la cultura de Grecia como modelo del buen gusto por el uso del arte como una actividad mental que enriquece el espíritu, también considerar al cristianismo como fuente del idealismo. De esa manera los países hispanoamericanos se defendían de la dominación cultural estadounidense mediante el idealismo espiritual. Además, según Rodó la responsabilidad de los jóvenes reside en preservar una civilización de origen griego. Nordomanía El autor denuncia este concepto porque aporta ideas extrañas al espíritu hispánico y por temor al imperialismo dado que en 1898 estalló la Guerra Hispano-Estadounidense y los Estados Unidos empezaron a imponer una forma de hegemonía continental. El autor insiste en el papel de los jóvenes para crear su propia identidad y cultura regionales sin estar afectados por las influencias exteriores. Asimismo, Rodó propone no seguir a E.E.U.U. como un modelo de la democracia por su carácter utilitario, lo que contradice con el espíritu democrático. La democracia según el autor se logra a través de la educación del pueblo y está basada en la igualdad social y que todos tengan acceso a todas las ramas del saber. El gobierno democrático debería formarse de seres educados moral e intelectualmente. Acerca de la independencia(tanto intelectual como cultural) del continente latinoamericano, el crítico Jon Beasley Murray en su artículo The Intellectual and the State:Modernismo and Transculturation from Below dice: "For Rodó, as much as for Martí, the Latin American state has to be constituted from and by Latin America, rather than imposed from above. Indeed, it is this "irreplaceable" constitutive power that marks Latin America’s distinction from Europe: it is precisely because Latin America has shown its revolutionary power that the region now can inherit the mantle of Western civilization that a decadent Europe, constrained by the remnants of its aristocratic tradition, is losing". Recepción de la obra Es una obra de mayor influencia sobre el campo de la cultura y la política latinoamericanas. En el año de su publicación tuvo un éxito inmediato y se considera como la obra más relevante de Rodó. Hubo diversas opiniones sobre este ensayo. En el prólogo de la versión del texto en inglés, Carlos Fuentes lo describió como"Irritating, insufferable, admirable, stimulating, disappointing Rodó" pero al mismo tiempo es "an essential book in the protracted Latin American search for identity". Por otro lado, Mario Benedetti en Genio y figura de José Enrique Rodó (1966) dice que: "aunque en varias facetas del estilo aparezca como caduca, en su relación inevitable y umbilical con el espíritu que la generara, sigue pareciendo humanamente viva". Bibliografía consultada 1.Rodó, José Enrique. Ariel. Cambridge University Press. Cambridge, 1967. 2.Durán, Carlos Martínez.José Enrique Rodó en el espíritu de su tiempo y en la conciencia de América. Universidad Central de Venezuela, 1974. 3.Lago, Julio. El verdadero Rodó: estudios críticos. Montevideo, 1973. 4.Ruffinelli,Jorge. José Enrique Rodó: crítico literario. Instituto de Cultura Juan Gil-Albert. Alicante, 1995. 5.D'Haen, Theo and Lie, Nadia. Constellation Caliban: figurations of a character. Rodopi. Amsterdam, 1997. 6.Pereyra-Suárez ,Esther. José Enrique Rodó Y la Selección en la Democracia. Hispania, Vol. 58, No. 2 (May, 1975), pp. 346-350. 7.San Román, Gustavo. José Enrique Rodó: una retórica para la democracia. The Bulletin of Hispanic Studies, Volume 87, Number 7 2010, pp. 891-892 (Review). 8.Franco, Jean. Coping with Caliban. New York Times (1923-Current file); May 22, 1988. 9.Tiempo, César. Vistazo a José Enrique Rodó. Hispania, Vol. 39, No. 3 (Sep., 1956), pp. 269-274. 10.Bastos, María Luisa. José Enrique Rodó: la parábola como paradigma dinámico. Hispanic Review, Vol. 49, No. 3 (Summer, 1981), pp. 261-269. 11.García Monsivais, Blanca M. Entornos, contornos y contextos literarios de Ariel. José Enrique Rodó y el ensayo. Escritos, Revista del Centro de Ciencias del Lenguaje. No.28, julio-diciembre 2003. pp.91-104. 12.Alonso, Diego. José Enrique Rodó: Una retórica para la democracia. Revista Candiense de Estudios Hispánicos. Vol.XXV,2 invierno 2001. Enlaces externos *http://www.analitica.com/bitblio/rodo/ariel.asp *http://www.humanistictexts.org/rodo.htm *http://www.mml.cam.ac.uk/spanish/sp5/nation/Ariel-Caliban.htm *http://bdigital.uncu.edu.ar/objetos_digitales/228/alvaradoCuyo20.pdf Categoría:Ensayos Categoría:Obras literarias de Uruguay